


A thin line (between pain and pleasure)

by yamaneko19xx



Series: Losing control [3]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Medical Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, ocelhira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:49:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7156112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamaneko19xx/pseuds/yamaneko19xx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know, there’s a thin line between everything. For instance, between genius and insanity, love and hate, pain and pleasure… yes and no.” His voice was calm and collected, as if he was explaining a physics theory but with a hint of malice. </p><p>“There’s no thin line here, you are insane.” </p><p>Kaz should've known better than to provoke Ocelot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A thin line (between pain and pleasure)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before going to bed this week and the next day when I realized what I'd written I thought what the hell?  
> Anyway, It's non-con-ish but Kaz clearly was waiting for this. 
> 
> Thank you for bearing with me on another ocelhira story <3 (there's just not enough of them)

 

Kaz opened his eyes at hearing the door of his room opening. He had been under the Diamond Dog’s medics care for almost a week.

Yes, almost a week went by and still felt like yesterday when Snake rescued him.

Snake… At last he was back with him. He had to get better, he had to avenge his men and take revenge on Cipher.

The newcomer stood in front of his bed and glanced at him. Ocelot did look gorgeous, he had to admit it.

And in contrast, Kaz couldn’t say his own appearance was the best: he was wearing hospital clothes, smelled like medicine and had an intravenous cannula needle inserted on his left arm, the only one he had left, which provided his body with antibiotics and saline solution.

His whole body ached and was covered with bruises, old stains of blood and bandages. All of this was the evidence of his ordeal with the skulls and his captors back in Afghanistan.

“I’m just here to give you your painkillers.”

Revolver ‘Shalashashka’ Ocelot could as well pass for one of his captors.  
Over the past 9 years they met under different circumstances and sometimes they got close, just too close. Kaz knew better than to get involved with the sadistic Interrogator Specialist.

Kaz just closed his eyes and let go a heavy sigh. Ocelot was the least person he expected to meet here.

“And I thought I’d never see you being concerned about me. I told the doctors I didn’t need any shit on my body, I’m fine.” Kaz voice was hard and unfriendly.

“Really?” Ocelot grabbed the stump of what was left of Kaz’s right arm and gripped it. He got very pleased when he heard the blonde almost cry in pain.

“Son of a bitch!” Kaz threw his fist at him but Ocelot grabbed his left wrist and tied him to the head of the bed. The cannula needle on his arm ached, making him remember the first time he felt it on his skin.

“Don’t worry, this won’t hurt.”

“You are not the best nurse, you know?”

“Believe it or not, I care about you. I promised the boss I’d take good care of you while he’s away.” Ocelot ignored Kaz’s hint that he was not welcomed and prepared a syringe with a yellowish liquid.

“Are you fucking deaf? Just leave me alone! I don’t need your help!” Kaz struggled to get his arm free with no luck.

“Shh.” Ocelot didn’t pay attention to the blonde’s ramblings, pulled down the bedsheets and touched Kaz’s good leg, making him shiver at the sudden contact.

“I need to turn you around a little so I can stick it into you… The needle, I mean.” He let go a short laugh while his hand travelled from his leg to his thigh.

“Don’t worry. I have someone else who’ll come to stick something into me soon.” He counter attacked smirking.

“That _Someone_ who came to see you the first day after he rescued you and hasn’t come since then?” Ocelot matched his smirk, still touching his leg.

“I think I just imagined you were jealous because you don’t get that kind of attention. But don’t worry, I may be able to help you if you beg for it.” Kaz continued boasting and trying to humiliate the spy while he watched him pacing around the room with the syringe in his hand. His taunt was dangerous and risky giving his current position “Whether you like it or not, I’m the closest to Big Boss you’ll get.”

“I’m considering your offer. But first let me give you a shot.” The older man grabbed the bottle of alcohol which was on the nightstand next to his bed. It was full of drugs and between them, Miller’s aviators rested over a small pile of new bandages.

“I don’t need anything. Leave.” Kaz snapped coldly and shifted uncomfortably, more concerned that Ocelot was seeing his broken body than the idea of the older man giving him a shot.

Still, Ocelot’s eyes wandered curiously, examining each bruise and scar of his body, until he removed his green scrubs, revealing even more bruises, cuts, bandages and his sleepy cock.

Kaz never felt so exposed in his life. Not even when he spent 10 days without his aviators. But anyways, Ocelot wasn’t interested in him so it didn’t really mattered what he’d think of his body, right?

“Wow, Miller. You are a real piece of art.”

“Stop mocking me, give me the fucking drug and get the hell out of my room.” Kaz was getting impatient and angry, now what he wanted was Ocelot to leave, and if that meant he had to get whatever medicine on his body, he would. He only wanted the spy gone.

“I’ll give it to you in a second.” He lifted Kaz’s waist a little, passed an alcohol soaked cotton on his skin and gave him a quick shot. Then his gloved hand caressed Kaz’s inner thigh and uncomfortably close to his dick.

“You are blonde even down here, how cute.” Ocelot didn’t have any shame at all and grabbed Miller’s dick, softly touching its sensitive skin and then caressing his blond pubic hair.

Kaz tried to speak but he was so surprised that his brain couldn’t register that Revolver Ocelot was touching his dick. Kaz should feel this as harassment, or even rape. He had mixed feelings about this and couldn’t label them yet. But why was it that deep inside him he just wished he had his right arm so he could force Ocelot’s head down to his dick and watch how his thin lips would wrap around his cock and suck him non stop until he came deep into his throat? Okay, his imagination went too far and his dick began to wake up.

“Don’t fucking touch me.”

“I thought you were enjoying it, giving that I’m considering your generous offer. Why Miller, why are you seducing me every time we see each other? Isn’t the Boss enough for you?” Ocelot simply moved his hand away and leaving his nude body and cock exposed, stepped away to sit on the chair next to his bed, his eyes never leaving Kaz’s groin.

“You are disgusting.” Kaz spit to his face but Ocelot didn’t finched and touched his face with his gloved hand to wipe it out. He licked his hand with spit and said nothing.

Kaz felt like punching his face and as he couldn’t use his hand he was going to kick him but felt part of his body going rather numb. Though he could still move and feel he just felt weak.

“No, I only say what I see. Have you forgotten _who_ are you dealing with? I can clearly notice when you’re lying.” Ocelot discarded the needle and syringe on the trashcan and approached his bed with his arms crossed over his chest.

 

  
“Has the drug kicked in?”

Kaz watched how Ocelot removed his gloves and pulled up his sleeves and wondered what was he planning. Then he positioned Kaz’s head with an extra pillow so his face was next to his crotch. No, he can’t go that far, he can’t do this, he thought.

“You know, there’s a _thin line_ between everything. For instance, between genius and insanity, love and hate, pain and pleasure… yes and no.” His voice was calm and collected, as if he was explaining a physics theory but with a hint of malice.

“There’s no thin line here, you are insane.” Kaz’s voice weakened.

“Tell me if you feel anything in your lips.” He said as he unzipped and lowered his pants and gripped Kaz’s cheeks to open his mouth. Kaz could not say anything, he didn’t find his voice and just let Ocelot place the tip of his cock on his humid lips and then slowly jerk himself off. “Stick out your tongue”  
Kaz didn’t know why he couldn’t say no, he just did as he was told and felt the soft skin of Ocelot’s cock brushing his lips and tongue.

“I don’t hear you complaining so why don’t you start sucking me? With those lips of yours, you must be a perfect cocksucker.” His cock made his way into Kaz’s mouth and he began slowly to move in and out. “This must be why the Boss likes you, huh? You do have your uses.”

Kaz hummed and tried to bite him but his jaws were not strong enough and soon Ocelot was fucking his mouth.

Why didn’t he say anything? Actually this was one of his darkest kinks, to be under Ocelot’s control. They were always arguing and fighting over everything, pushing each other to their limits. But was Kaz really seducing Ocelot as he stated? Deep inside him, he couldn’t help but wonder when would Ocelot finally make him shut up and make him submit to him, he tried so hard to fight the blush from his cheeks.

The older man let go a long breath and a small moan, it meant Kaz was doing his job just too good. Once he was big enough he left his mouth and sat on the bed between Kaz’s legs.

A lot of things went through Kaz’s head. From thinking that he was going to be raped to asking to himself what would Ocelot’s cock feel like inside him. How could he be taking advantage of him and what would Snake say if he found out? He betted Ocelot wouldn’t believe Kaz had the guts to run to Snake and tell him about this…

“Let me return you the favour.” Ocelot licked his balls and then his cock, but didn’t put him in his mouth, he just ran his tongue lazily through his neglected cock while he shoved one finger in his hole. Then another.

“D-don’t you…” Kaz couldn’t finish speaking as a moan escaped from his lips as Ocelot fucked him with his long fingers, stretching and scissoring him.

“I’ll make you forget about the pain in the rest of your body, you’ll only have to concentrate in feeling your ass getting filled by me.” The Interrogator Specialist voice did not change and he continued talking as this was everyday talking.

This man had no shame, Kaz thought as Ocelot made him spread his legs, having a perfect view of both his cock and asshole while he continued to fuck him with his fingers.

“Fuck you” he felt both disgusted and aroused,

“I told you that I’d someday have you, Kazuhira Miller. I hope you don’t think so bad of me as I take advantage of you. It’s not fair if only you and Big Boss have fun.”

What he didn’t know was that they hadn’t fucked since the 70s, before the fall of MSF. After Snake rescued him, he just visited him the first day only. He had been away doing God knows what mission since then. Unfortunately, the only one who visited him religiously everyday was the man between his legs.

“Time to try a different man.” He replaced his fingers with his slippery cock. When the head was in, Kaz let go a cry and tilted his head back. “Bear with me while I enter you, okay?”  
At least Ocelot had the decency of going slowly, pushing his cock slowly into his flesh while his body got used to the intrusion. It’s been indeed a long time since anyone had entered inside him, he had almost forgot how it felt like, but he was so tight that it hurted like his first time with Snake, back then when he was fool and young, and madly in love with his boss.

“Shit, stop! St-” the pain was unbearable and he wanted to scream, but Ocelot kept on pushing and covered his mouth with his hand.

“I told you, there’s a thin line between pain and pleasure. Take a deep breath, I’m almost all the way inside you Miller. How much do you feel my cock?” He watched Kaz’s eyes widen in surprise and pain. “I can tell by your expression that you thought I was smaller, didn’t you? Bet you’re used to Big Boss’s dick.”  
Ocelot didn’t move while he spoke and his hand was still on Kaz’s mouth. He could feel that the blonde was trying to either speak, scream or moan because he was breathing fast and hard.

He felt Kaz’s muscles contracting around his dick, it was like fucking someone for their first time, he was amazing.

“If you don’t try to relax, I’ll break you. Understand? Blink twice if you understand.” No way he was gonna let his mouth free, he could put the medic staff in alert.

But Miller wanted to fight and struggled under Ocelot’s controlling grip. Still, the strong painkiller, or whatever shit Ocelot gave him, was still making effect, he felt his strength leaving his body and he was slowly relaxing.

“Stay put and I promise you’ll have a good time just like me right now by having you under my control, commander Miller.”

Kaz hated him, with all his strength. He hated how arousing this whole situation was. Hated this man who claimed to had known Snake longer than him and that they were so fucking close. But why was he doing this? Couldn’t he just have a go at Snake? Why would he waste his time with a broken man like him? The thought that Ocelot may like him never crossed his mind.

And he understood. It wasn’t sex what Ocelot craved for, it was control. That could also be the reason why he was fully dressed and Kaz was completely naked, defenseless, he was showing him who was in control. Fucking was just a means to submit the other, and he wondered if he had done this before.

But soon, his body began to enjoy this and his left hand relaxed. He opened his fingers, closed his eyes and breathed.

It wasn’t so bad to lose control sometimes.

“Good, now that you relaxed I can fuck you properly.” Ocelot smirked and kissed his neck while he pressed his full body against his bare skin, slowly thrusting inside him and massaging his sweet spot.

It wasn’t so bad, no, really it wasn’t. Ocelot felt amazing and his voice was both annoying and sexy. He wondered if he’d also shiver like him, how would it feel like to see him naked too, and put his hand around his back to scratch his probably immaculate skin. Kaz was glad that the older man was still covering his mouth with his hand, or else he’d listen to his uncontrollable moanings.  
But he couldn’t stop himself from humming and making nasal sounds, making the spy aware of this.

Ocelot removed his hand from his lips and Kaz opened his eyes in surprise. Ocelot grabbed his waist with both hands and started to pound his cock inside him hard and fast, making his balls hit his asscheecks. No matter how hard he tried, hearing the sound of how he was being fucked so rhythmically was overwhelming, Kaz let go a restrained moan but he decided it was better to hold his breath so the other man wouldn’t hear his sounds of pleasure.

“Come on Kaz, don’t hold back. I’ll make sure you won’t forget this and soon you’ll be spreading your legs for me again, _willingly_.” Ocelot spoke feeling a little breathless as he continued his thrusts.

“If… If you don’t do this right I’ll make sure there won’t be a next time.” What was he saying? Did he really want to do this again?

Ocelot stopped and released his wrist. The needle of his cannula was alright but he took his time to inspect it. He was aware that probably Miller wouldn’t had expected a simple shot to end like this, especially because some of his wounds opened and his stomach was stained with fresh blood.

“Shit, you’re bleeding.” He was beginning to feel guilty but Kaz involuntarily rocked his hips and grabbed the back of neck, entangling his fingers on his silver hair.

“I’ll kill you if you stop now Ocelot.” Kaz’s strength was coming back, he could end this. He could punch Ocelot in the face hard or grab his throat, but instead he insisted. Truth was he never felt so good.

“So you’re really enjoying yourself with me, huh? What do you feel now? Pain or _pleasure_?” A grin appeared on the spy’s face while he got close to Kaz’s face, waiting.

Their lips locked in a messy kiss, Kaz trying to retake control by pushing his tongue deeper into the other man’s mouth until he pulled back frowning.

“You taste like medicine.”

“I had your cock in my mouth, maybe you taste like medicine, Shalashashka.”

“Shut up or I’ll have to shut you up.” Ocelot kissed him again and resumed his movements, messy at first until they got used to their new position.

“Should I cum inside you or in your mouth?” Ocelot purred to his ear with an excessive amount of sensuality.

“I… I- I don’t care just get on with it.” Kaz really wanted him inside, so he wrapped his legs around his waist and didn’t let him move away.

“As you wish then.” After some thrusts Ocelot contracted his muscles and gripping his back he shot his cum inside him.

Kaz was panting, he was still hard and gripping Ocelot’s shirt.

“We can’t let the nurse come here and see you covered with cum, though it’d be very funny.” Ocelot wasted no time in taunting him. If Kaz could kill him with his look he’d had probably done so. He felt empty as his cock was pulled out of him.

Ocelot grabbed some tissues and cleaned Kaz’s ass. “Too bad I can’t leave you like this, with my cum dripping from your ass.”

“You definitely can’t leave me like this.” Kaz growled but his features relaxed when the older man put his neglected cock in his mouth and sucked him with an impressive skill. He couldn’t help but moan while he placed his hand on his head, pushing him deeper. “Are you a good cocksucker Ocelot? Show me.”

Ocelot tried to grin while he was gripping his lips around the tip of Kaz’s cock. Even after being drugged and abused by him, Miller had the guts to continue taunting him. Worst thing was that it worked. He’d be definitely waiting to have a second round with the angry Diamond Dogs Commander, it’d be fun… And the thought that he could possibly be inside him again was making his cock wake up again.

He could feel Kaz’s hand gripping his hair while he groaned and he could taste his cum, drinking it all, but it wasn’t really because they didn’t want to leave any traces of their encounter, he wanted to have his everything.

“Not bad, but you still have a lot to learn about how to treat a man.” Kaz said while his head rested on the pillow and he let his arm loose.

Ocelot laughed softly and wiped some cum from his lips with the back of his hand. “And I suppose you’re gonna teach me?”

“Maybe, if you stop being a jerk to me.” Miller was unexpectedly calmed and Ocelot couldn’t figure if it was because he was tired after sex or he was already planning his revenge.

“You’re asking too much… Let me see your wounds.” Ocelot examined the newly opened wounds while he sat on the chair and removed the stained bandage. “Don’t say anything, I don’t want the staff to think that I _mistreated_ you today.”

Kaz watched how Ocelot skilfully worked on treating his wounds just like a surgeon. He tried to bear the pain but he couldn’t help but flinch.

“It was better that I fucked you, huh?” Ocelot continued while he passed alcohol on his skin. Kaz was still processing what happened and it still was so weird to think that he had just let Ocelot fuck him… It wasn’t as if he had any other choice really.

“You’ll need more than that to apologize for your behavior.”

The other man didn’t say anything and quickly finished putting clean bandages on Miller’s broken body. He suddenly felt an uncontrollable urge to kiss him hard, but somehow his actual kiss was soft and wet.

It felt so strange and arousing at the same time, suddenly he felt something he couldn’t explain.

“Are you coming tomorrow?” Kaz asked, their lips still brushing.

Ocelot stood up and fixed his clothes.

“Of course. You still need to show me how you treat a man.” He put the sheets back over his body, covering him and left.

Kaz placed his hand on his eyes and exhaled the air in his lungs he involuntarily had been containing.

There was a thin line between them, indeed.

And his payback was coming. He’ll show him next time.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask how Kaz didn't try to kill Ocelot after he takes advantage of him. Maybe that's what he really wanted lol


End file.
